Mi primer amor, mi eterno demonio
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: -Meirin, necesito un favor-... nunca había fallado un solo tiro...hasta ese día


**Criss: **¿cómo hasn estado? espero que bien, pues hoy siendo las 23:33 horasdel 18/1/13 vengo con algo que es completamente nuevo y que, claro, no escribí en este momento sino el día de ayer a esta misma hora

**Saskia: **desde ahora la forma de presentarlos va a ser diferente porque a veces no nos reunimos todas para escribir la historia, especialmente esta que, aunque no es yaoi, me ha gustado bastante y debo decir que quizá Criss también pueda escribir fics hetero...sin más disfrútenlo

* * *

**MI PRIMER AMOR, MI ETERNO DEMONIO**

_A Kuroshitsuji fic_

Mi nombre es Meirin, sirvo en la casa Phantomhive desde hace dos años, desde el día en que aquel cofcofsexycofcof demonio de ojos rojos me invitó a unirme a su ejército privado para defender a su joven amo.

Desde mucho tiempo antes yo era una asesina profesional, no quiero presumir pero mi dominio de las armas era admirable, mis jefes me alagaban con cada misión cumplida a la perfección, nunca había fallado un solo tiro, nunca…hasta ese día….

-Meirin, necesito un favor- esa era la voz que me ponía nerviosa, penetraba en mis sentidos y no me permitía actuar bien, me ponía nerviosa cada vez que escuchaba esa voz… Sebastián Michaelis.

-Se-Sebastián… ¿q-qué necesitas?- puedo jurar que en ese momento mi cara estaba completamente roja. Esto pasó después de seis meses de haber comenzado a servir a la noble casa Phantomhive.

-Meirin, hace mucho que nadie ha atacado esta mansión pero no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia, Finny y Bard ya han tenido su práctica y están en buenas condiciones, ahora-me miró, yo estaba roja –es tu turno de probar que mereces seguir sirviendo al joven amo-

"_¡Dios! ¿Qué debería hacer en este momento?"_

-C-claro- _¿qué más podía decir?_

Me llevó a un lugar bastante apartado de la mansión, llevé dos pistolas de mano y él se encargó de llevar un rifle y no solo eso sino, que también se encargó de poner los objetivos; todo estaba listo cuando yo llegué.

-Bien empecemos con algo sencillo- me miró de reojo, quizá esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte pero me limité a asentir y los objetivos comenzaron a moverse.

Mi cuerpo se movía solo, no había sentido la misma emoción y la adrenalina que sentía cuando trabaja asesinando personas pero…-"_esto no está tan mal…"- _los objetivos se movían rápido y, no sé en qué momento, llegaron a ser nueve y Sebastián estaba entre ellos.

Ese mayordomo con aires de superioridad que nos reclamaba cada vez que cometíamos un error –"_¿cómo esperaba que no me pusiera nerviosa si cada vez que hablaba su mirada atrayente estaba sobre mí?"- _No hay duda de que Sebastián Michaelis es un demonio con forma humana, no se da cuenta de lo que siento, pero le gusta ponerme nerviosa, porque sé que ya se está comenzando a fijarse en que lo hago peor solo cuando estoy cerca de él y solo actúa de esa manera para fastidiarme.

-Bien, veo que no has perdido el toque, pero- me volvió a mirar "_¡Deja de hacer eso!" –_ veamos qué tal te va con un objetivo real- sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo negro _"Qué sexy lo hace ver ese traje… ¡¿pero qué rayos estoy diciendo?!... ¡contrólate Meirin!" _una pistola de mano parecida a la mía, se alejó lo suficiente para quedar a un par de metros frente a mi…y comenzó a disparar.

Al inicio no me fue tan mal, y eso que estaba nerviosa, pero con cada movimiento mi mente se iba perdiendo en los ojos rojizos de ese "demonio" sin corazón que se burla de mis reacciones ante su presencia. Es un tonto que se cree mejor que todos, siempre paseándose con su aire de superioridad…y aún así…

_-Te amo-_

Baaam! Baaam!

_-Y si… ¿realmente te dieras cuenta de lo que siento?-_

Baaam! Baaam!

Sonreí como quien recuerda algo con nostalgia –_quizá no sientas lo mismo, pero yo…-_

_-Aún lo hace bastante bien-_ sonrió mientras disparaba.

_-La primera vez que te vi, yo….- _una bala pasó rozando mi cabello –_antes no creía en el amor porque creía que eso era una escusa de la gente que es débil, pero cuando te vi te puedo jurar que…- _la lluvia de balas que Sebastián disparaba me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pero rápidamente volví a ellos, jejeje aún me sorprende como puedo prestar atención si sigo pensando en mis sentimientos _–fue amor a primera vista….-_

-Ahora…-me miró de reojo, eso no podía ser bueno –dispárame-

_-No habla en serio ¿verdad?-_ no podía, yo simplemente no podía dispararle a ese "demonio".

-Hazlo, Meirin- apunté con mucho esfuerzo hacia el pecho de Sebastián "¿_acaso está demente?"_ -¿por qué dudas?- no quería que pensara que me había vuelto débil y entonces…apreté el gatillo….

El ruido sordo que hizo el arma, el color rojo sobre esa blanca camisa, mis sentidos se aturdieron _¡¿en qué estaba pensando cuando apreté el gatillo?!_

-Vaya no pensé que de verdad lo harías- _¿era él?_ –aunque fuera una bala de tinta debo decir que me dolió…un poco-

_-Bala… ¡¿de tinta?!-_ ¡yo lo iba a matar!

Practicamos una vez más el tiro entre nosotros, como un juego, una lucha campal que solo buscaba probar que aún sabía usar el arma para proteger a la gente del mismo modo como acabo con otros.

La lluvia de balas cesó y terminé feliz, con el corazón latiendo a mil, aunque con ganas de matarle por la broma de la bala, y satisfecha de haberle demostrado a Sebastián que sigo siendo tan buena con el arma como lo era antes; él solo me miró con el semblante serio…como aquel primer encuentro…

-Lo has hecho bastante bien, espero que sigas así y que la próxima vez pongas un poco más de atención- su mano se elevaba hacia mi rostro –no puedo darme el lujo de perder a una francotiradora tan buena- acarició mi mejilla, que de seguro estaba roja de la vergüenza por esa última frase pronunciada…pero…

-El joven amo nunca me lo perdonaría-

_No quiero darme falsas esperanzas_.

Su tacto, aunque fue sobre el guante y el pañuelo, fue muy cálido y me sonrojé aún más al darme cuenta de que lo que estaba en el pañuelo era una mancha roja: sangre; de seguro alguna de las balas me rozó pero no me di cuenta.

-Sólo que la próxima vez si te digo que me dispares no falles ¿de acuerdo?- hizo una pausa –nunca pongas tus sentimientos antes que tu vida, a veces el tener sentimientos es lo que te puede llevar a la muerte-

Y yo lo sabía, desde siempre supe que los sentimientos solo te causaban daño pero…_ tú cambiaste eso_… me enamoré de un amor no correspondido pero no me siento mal, al contrario estoy feliz de pasar con él a pesar de que siempre nos regaña…pero aún así

_Lo amo_

Y así terminé aquella tarde de prueba, todos mis tiros dieron en el blanco, todos…excepto uno…

El tiro que iba hacia Sebastián no fue a dar en su pecho, sino en su mano ¡_¿cómo pude haber fallado de esa forma?! _Y la razón era más que obvia: amor; el sentimiento que te impide herir a una persona que te es preciada, puede que crean que mis sentimientos son infantiles y sin fundamento, ni yo misma sé cómo expresar lo que siento, y aún así sé que estos sentimientos son muy reales…porque estoy enamorada, desde el fondo de mi corazón, de Sebastián Michaelis, ese "demonio" de ojos rojos y mirada penetrante y realmente sexy…me enamoré de él; es, fue y será siempre mi primer amor…mi "eterno demonio"…

* * *

**Saskia: **y, ¿qué piensan?, sé que no salió tan romántico como otros fics pero denle una oportunidad por ser la primera vez

**Criss: **cualquier comentario, duda, queja o a su vez amenaza de muerte si no dejo de escribir fics así de malos...hagánmelo saber...de verdad aprecio mucho sus review saludos!

**PD: _Sigue adelante y nunca te detengas a pesar de todo_**


End file.
